skylanderlord3s_trashfandomcom-20200214-history
My Rock Hall of Fame Ceremonies
1986 Performer: Aretha Franklin Speaker Inducted By: Gladys Knight Performance # "Chain of Fools" # "Don't Play That Song" # "Do Right Woman, Do Right Man" # "Think" # "Respect" Performer: Buddy Holly & the Crickets Inducted Members Inducted Members: Buddy Holly, Earl Sinks, Glen Hardin, Gordon Payne, Jerry Allison, Jerry Naylor, Niki Sullivan, Sonny Curtis, Tommy Allsup Speaker Inducted By: Paul McCartney Performance (John Fogerty Tribute) # "Everyday" # "Oh Boy! # "Not Fade Away" Performer: Chuck Berry Speaker Inducted By: Keith Richards Performance # "Maybellene" # "School Days" # "Little Queenie" # "Rock and Roll Music" # "You Never Can Tell" # "Roll Over Beethoven" Performer: Elvis Presley Speaker Inducted By: Leonard Bernstein Performance (Paul McCartney & Wings Tribute) # "All Shook Up" # "Hound Dog" # "A Little Less Conversation" # "Blue Suede Shoes" # "Suspicious Minds" # "Mystery Train" Performer: James Brown and the Famous Flames Inducted Members Inducted Members: "Baby Lloyd" Stallworth, Bill Hollings, Bobby Bennett, Bobby Byrd, Doyle Oglesby, Fred Pulliam, James Brown, Johnny Terry, JW Archer, Louis Madison, Nafloyd Scott, Nash Knox, Robert Gram, Roy Scott, Sylvester 'King' Keels, Troy Collins, Willie Johnson Speaker Inducted By: Bootsy Collins Performance: # "I Got You (I Feel Good)" #"Cold Sweat" #"The Payback" #"It's a Man's Man's Man's World" #"Get Up Offa That Thing" Performer: Jerry Lee Lewis Speaker Inducted By: Elton John Performance # "Crazy Arms" # "What's Made Milwaukee Famous (Has Made a Fool Out of Me)" # "Wild One" # "Cold, Cold Heart" Performer: Little Richard Speaker Inducted By: Tina Turner Performance # "Good Golly Miss Molly" # "Rip it Up" # "Slidin' and Slidin' - Peepin' and Hidin'" # "Lucille" # "Ready Teddy" Performer: Ray Charles Speaker Inducted By: Stevie Wonder Performance # "Mess Around" # "Hallelujah I Love Her" # "A Fool for You" # "Night Time is the Right Time" # I've Got a Woman" # "What'd I Say (Pt. 1 & 2) Influences, Non-Performers, Sidemen, and Singles TBA End-of-Ceremony Jam Performance Performers Performers: Bobby Bennett, Bootsy Collins, Chuck Berry, Gladys Knight, James Brown, John Fogerty, Keith Richards, Paul McCartney, Ray Charles, Stevie Wonder, Tina Turner Performance # "Johnny B. Goode" by Chuck Berry # "That'll Be the Day" by Buddy Holly & the Crickets 1987 Performer: Bill Haley & his Comets Inducted Members Inducted Members: Al Rappa, Al Rex, Bill Haley, Billy Williamson, Danny Cedrone, Dick Richards, Fran Beecher, Joey D’Ambrosio (a.k.a. Joey Ambrose), Johnny Grande, Marshall Lytle, Ralph Jones, Rudy Pompilli Speaker Inducted By: Milt Gabler Performance (Fran Beecher on Vocals) # "Straight Jacket" # "Rudy's Rock" # "See You Later, Alligator" Performer: Bo Diddley Speaker Inducted By: Eric Burdon Performance # "I'm a Man" # "Bo Diddley" # "Pills" # "Road Runner" Performer: Johnny Cash Speaker Inducted By: Willie Nelson Performance # "Come In, Stranger" # "Cry! Cry! Cry!" # "Daddy Sang Bass" # "Tennessee Flat Top Box" # "Don't Take Your Guns to Town" # "I Walk the Line" # "Give My Love to Rose" Performer: Link Wray & his Wray Men Inducted Members Inducted Members: Chuck Bennett, Doug Wray, Link Wray, Shorty Horton, Vernon Wray Speaker Inducted By: Keith Richards Performance # "Deuces Wild!" # "Hidden Charms" # "Fire and Brimstone" # "Raw-Hide" Performer: Marvin Gaye Speaker Inducted By: Al Green Performance (Diana Ross Tribute) # "What's Going On" # "Can I Get a Witness" # "Got to Give it Up" # "You're a Wonderful One" Performer: Roy Orbison Speaker Inducted By: George Harrison & Bob Dylan Performance #